familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Clarksville, Indiana
| population_note = |population_total = 21724 |population_density_sq_mi = 2178.9 |population_density_km2 = 841.3 | timezone = EST | utc_offset = -5 | timezone_DST = EDT | utc_offset_DST = -4 |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 26.34 |area_land_km2 = 25.82 |area_water_km2 = 0.52 |area_total_sq_mi = 10.17 |area_land_sq_mi = 9.97 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.20 | area_note = | elevation_m = 139 | elevation_ft = 456 | coordinates_display = inline,title | coordinates_type = region:US_type:city | latd = 38 |latm = 18 |lats = 43 |latNS = N | longd = 85 |longm = 46 |longs = 2 |longEW = W | postal_code_type = ZIP codes | postal_code = 47129 | area_code = 812 | blank_name = FIPS code | blank_info = 18-12934 | blank1_name = GNIS feature ID | blank1_info = 0432578 | footnotes = | website = http://townofclarksville.com }} Clarksville is a town in Clark County, Indiana, United States, along the Ohio River and is a part of the Louisville Metropolitan area. The population was 21,724 at the 2010 census. The town, once a home site to George Rogers Clark, was founded in 1783 and is the oldest American town in the Northwest Territory. The town is home to the Colgate clock, one of the largest clocks in the world and the Falls of the Ohio State Park, a large fossil bed. History Clarksville is named for American Revolutionary War General George Rogers Clark, who lived for a time on a point of land on the Ohio River. Founded in 1783, the town is believed to be the first American settlement in the Northwest Territory of the new United States. The site was first used as a base of operations by Clark during the American Revolution. In 1778 he established a post on an island at the head of the Falls of the Ohio, from which he trained his 175-man regiment for the defense to the west. After the war, Clark was granted a tract of for his services in the war. In 1783, were set aside for the development of a town, Clarksville. The same year a stockade was built and settlement began.Jane Sarles, Clarksville, Indiana, p. 9 and William Clark statue at the Falls of the Ohio State Park.]] The explorer William Clark was a younger brother of George Rogers Clark. Renowned historian Stephen Ambrose writes of Meriwether Lewis and William Clark in Undaunted Courage, "When they shook hands Clarksville, the Lewis and Clark Expedition began." A two-figure statue near the falls commemorates the expedition. Several localities other than Clarksville claim precedence for the start of the Lewis and Clark Expedition, most notably St. Louis, Missouri. Due to the many floods in the nineteenth century and the Indiana Canal Company's failed competition to build a canal around the Ohio Falls, the town struggled. On August 24, 1805 the Indiana Territorial Legislature authorized the construction of a canal around the Falls of the Ohio at Clarksville. The first attempt failed and the investors lost their money. Historians believe it was used to finance the conspiracy of Aaron Burr. Developers tried to build a canal in 1817 and again in 1820. But the race to build the canal was lost in 1826 when the federal government made a large grant to build the Louisville and Portland Canal. The lack of a canal handicapped the growth of the town as the Falls of the Ohio made river transport from the city difficult.Ralph D. Gray, Indiana History, p. 123 Clarksville became a popular dueling spot for Kentuckians who wanted to dodge their home state's anti-dueling laws. The most famous of these was the 1809 duel between Henry Clay and Humphrey Marshall.Henry Clay, By Thomas Hart Clay, Ellis Paxson, Pg 50 There was an attempt to build a second town within Clarksville's boundaries, named Ohio Falls City, until the Indiana Supreme Court ruled that this would be illegal. cabin along the Ohio river.]] The town was managed by a ten-member Board of Trustees in the charter from Virginia. The trustees were allowed to align lots along roads and sell the lots for the proceeds to benefit the town. The trustees could elect replacements as needed and did not have to reside in the town. This remained controversial with residents until 1889 when the board stopped meeting and was replaced by a three-member board. One member was selected by the Floyd County Commissioners, one by the Clark County Commissioners, and one by residents of Clarksville. Between 1889 and 1937, the town established a five-member board entirely elected by residents. The historic records related to this governmental change were lost in the Ohio River flood of 1937. The Great Flood of 1937 decimated the town. The entire town was submerged beneath as much as of water in some areas for over three weeks during January and February. With almost all of the old town destroyed, Clarksville was rebuilt with a new modern city plan. The post-World War II housing boom and new jobs brought growth to the city. The population has increased from 2,400 in 1940 to 22,000 in 2000. The city has expanded to the north by annexing several sizable suburbs. By 1981 the State of Indiana changed statutes to convert the managing board of trustees to a council with members rather than trustees. In 1990 voters approved expansion of members of the Town Council from five to seven following the area growth. Geography Clarksville is located at (38.311885, -85.767265). According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which is land and is water. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 21,724 people, 9,175 households, and 5,464 families residing in the town. The population density was . There were 9,839 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the town was 85.1% White, 5.6% African American, 0.3% Native American, 0.7% Asian, 5.7% from other races, and 2.5% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 9.5% of the population. There were 9,175 households of which 29.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 39.0% were married couples living together, 14.5% had a female householder with no husband present, 6.0% had a male householder with no wife present, and 40.4% were non-families. 33.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.34 and the average family size was 2.98. The median age in the town was 37.3 years. 22.9% of residents were under the age of 18; 9.5% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 27.5% were from 25 to 44; 24.8% were from 45 to 64; and 15.2% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the town was 48.0% male and 52.0% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 21,400 people, 8,984 households, and 5,561 families residing in the town. The population density was 2,120.6 people per square mile (818.9/km²). There were 9,537 housing units at an average density of 945.1 per square mile (364.9/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 90.56% White, 5.59% African American, 0.27% Native American, 0.93% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 1.08% from other races, and 1.53% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.80% of the population. There were 8,984 households out of which 28.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 44.4% were married couples living together, 13.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 38.1% were non-families. 31.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.32 and the average family size was 2.92. In the town the population was spread out with 23.1% under the age of 18, 9.9% from 18 to 24, 29.8% from 25 to 44, 22.0% from 45 to 64, and 15.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 91.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.8 males. The median income for a household in the town was $35,473, and the median income for a family was $44,688. Males had a median income of $30,860 versus $23,329 for females. The per capita income for the town was $20,315. About 5.6% of families and 8.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.5% of those under age 18 and 6.7% of those age 65 or over. Attractions Clarksville has the largest exposed fossil beds from the Devonian period. This area has now been incorporated in the Falls of the Ohio State Park, where the state has built an education center. The fossils include plant and marine life from a prehistoric coral reef that are 386 million-years-old. Several other local parks included sports fields, such as the Lapping Park, which contains a golf course, soft ball field, shelter house, amphitheater, and hiking trails. The city has the "7th largest clock in the world", at the former Colgate-Palmolive Plant near the Ohio River. Many locals still mistakenly claim it as the "2nd largest clock in the world", but it was surpassed years ago. As the Colgate company closed the plant in early 2008, the clock's future was in question. The town has vowed to keep the clock in its current location, which can be seen from across the river in downtown Louisville, Kentucky. The Clarksville Little Theater is one of the oldest continuously running community theaters in the United States. Also located here is Derby Dinner Playhouse, the only dinner theater in the area. The restaurant chain Texas Roadhouse originated here, and it has kept an outlet at its original location in the Green Tree Mall. Clarksville is also the home of the nation's second largest Bass Pro at the River Falls Mall. Notable people *John James Audubon spent considerable time here, as he made many of his bird fieldbook sketches at the Falls of the Ohio. *Frank Kimmel, a NASCAR driver, was born and lives in Clarksville. *Tony Bennett, former Indiana Director of Education *Rose Will Monroe, aka Rosie the Riveter Twin cities The Clarksville sister or twin city program began in 1998. Bewdley and Melton Mowbray in the UK were the first sister cities to begin friendship ties in 1998 and 1999 and relations have continued. Most recently La Garenne-Colombes in Paris urban area, France joined the sister cities of Clarksville.Welcome to the Town of Clarksville * Bewdley * Melton Mowbray * La Garenne-Colombes (Paris area) Gallery image:Derby_Dinner_Playhouse.jpg|Derby Dinner Playhouse image:Clarksville_High_Indiana.jpg|Clarksville High School File:Our Lady of Providence Junior-Senior High School exterior.jpg|Providence High School See also * List of cities and towns along the Ohio River * Clarksville Senior High School * Clarks Hill, Indiana, a community in Tippecanoe County originally named Clarksville * John Minta References External links * Town of Clarksville, Indiana website * Clarksville Sister Cities * Clarksville Parks Department * Category:Clarksville, Indiana Category:Towns in Indiana Category:Settlements established in 1783 Category:Louisville metropolitan area Category:Towns in Clark County, Indiana Category:Indiana settlements on the Ohio River